Memories
by ramirezb45
Summary: Raven is hurt and forgets who,where, and what she is and can do. Robin decides to take the role of helping her and helps her remember not good at summaries but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

"Raven watch out!" Robin yelled.

Raven looked to left and saw a large rock hurtling towards her. It hit her in the gut knocking her to the ground. Cyborg hit one of killer moths' henchmen knocking him out of the way and ran to Raven. He lifted the rock up and off of Raven gently picking her up.

"Cyborg is friend Raven okay"? Starfire asked.

''I don't know Star.''

Cyborg started heading back to the T-car to put Raven in while the rest of the Titans finished off the fighting. By the time Cyborg was finished getting situated the other titans were done fighting and heading to the T-car to drive home. Robin sat by Raven in the backseat while Starfire and Beastboy flew.

"Cyborg do you know if she's going to be ok?" Robin questioned.

"She should be fine my scanners say she's OK, just knocked out.''

The rest of the ride was silent. When the titans arrived at the tower Robin picked Raven up and put her in the med bay to sleep instead of her room due to the fact he respected her privacy. The next day Robin and Cyborg went to go check on Raven to see if she had woken up.

"Hey Rob" Cyborg greeted.

"Hey Cy" Robin said with a tilt of his head.

Raven started to move so Robin and Cyborg looked over to her. Ravens eyes slowly opened and when she was wide awake she jumped up unleashing her powers in a panic.

"Raven!" Robin yelled while he and Cyborg dodged the tendrils of her magic.

"What are you doing?", "it's me and Cyborg." Robin yelled over all the crashing of the medical supplies.

"Who?" Raven yelled.

**Do you like it? PLEASE comment and give feedback. Should I change the view of the story to first person altogether or switch up first person and third let me know please**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was jumping and dodging everything coming at him until he got close enough to Raven to talk without yelling.

"Raven calm down it's me Robin see, all you need to do is calm down." Robin said trying to soothe Raven so her powers would stop attacking.

"Raven chant Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Robin advised.

Raven started chanting with her eyes squeezed shut and her powers started to retreat.

"Raven what's going on with you today?" Cyborg said picking himself up off the ground.

"Raven that's my name." Raven said pointing to herself.

Robin started to help Raven off the ground.

"Raven do you know who we are or where you are?" Robin said sympathetically.

She shook her head slowly looking at the both of them.

"Remember I'm Robin, that's Cyborg, were your friends were apart of the Teen Titans.'' Robin said trying to see if he could jog her memory.

"The Teen Titans, what is that?" She questioned.

'Raven do you remember living here? Come on I'll Take you to your room." Cyborg said taking Raven gently by her hand and leading her to her room.

Robin walked in front of them and got to Raven's room door first so he could type in the override code for her door. They all entered the dimly lit room and stepped inside.

"This is my room, but it's so dark and gloomy." Raven said shyly.

"That's your style Raven it suits you though." Cyborg said nonchalantly.

"Cyborg do you mind if you leave us please?" Robin asked.

"No problem I need to go check on BB and Starfire anyway." He said while exiting the door.

After Cyborg left Robin sat Raven down on the bed and He stood in front of her.

"Raven what do you remember from the past two days?" Robin asked rubbing his chin.

"I remember being hit then waking up here and some crazy stuff happening then you and the big guy stopped everything and here we are, uhh what's your name again?''

''Robin and the big guy is Cyborg. Raven do you know what you can do?''

''No what can I do.''

It's actually quite amazing what you can do, I'm pretty sure you could be the strongest of us if were to unleash your full power." Robin said

**I know it's short i'm going to update as much as possible please review and im going to include ALL of Raven's powers including the ones from the comics just wanted to let you guys know before writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bear with me after the first sentence this gets better at least in my opinion it does.

"Well first of all there's Demonic Transformation, astral projection,Teleportation, Dimension Traveling,Healing,Flight,Levitation,Sorcery,Psionic abilities,Empathy,  
Telepathy,Telekinesis,Clairvoyance,Energy Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Emotion Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Memory Alteration ,and Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins." Robin said in one long breath.  
"Are any of them dangerous?" Raven questioned.  
"Well depending on how you use them, you were able to control all of your powers before with a slip up or two but if you wanted the. To they could create mayhem."  
"Which one is the most dangerous power then."

**Yea i have one question which power of hers do you thik is the most dangerous im posting again depending on how quick i get an answer if i get one today you'll get an update in the story today :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"In my opinion the most dangerous is memory alteration. There are so many things you

could do with that one power. You could make anybody forget who they are , what their

purpose is , and so much more." Robin stated.

"Did something happen to you where memory alteration was the cause of it.''

"I'd rather not talk about it Raven.'' Robin said harshly said.

''Okay sorry.'' Raven said getting up.

"It's not your fault, where are you going?" Robin asked following Raven's lead.

"The living room that's where everyone is right". Raven asked

"Yea come on." Robin said lightly touching her shoulder.

Raven blushed at the contact. It was a small sign of care and concern. He probably

doesn't even acknowledge the fact that it actually means something to her.

"Ravennn! ,do you want to play stank ball?" Beastboy asked.

"Um", Raven looked towards Robin who was shaking his head discreetly. "I'd rather not."

Beastboy visibly deflated in sadness.

"Maybe next time though." Raven said out of sympathy.

"Really Raven." Beast boy started jumping up and down out of excitement.

"Yea" Raven said nonchalantly.

The main doors started opening and Starfire zipped through.

"Friend Raven you are the well yes." Starfire said.

"Yea um" , Robin leaned over and whispered her name. "Starfire."

Starfire grabbed Raven in a bone crushing hug and yelped with excitement.

"Star..can't breathe." Raven breathed out. When Starfire let go of the grip Raven was in

the alarm started blaring and Robin yelled "Titans go!"

Everyone started running and Raven followed along with Cyborg and Robin to the garage,

while Starfire and Beastboy flew. Raven looked at Robin as he got on his motorcycle.

Robin looked up as he noticed Raven standing to the side. He patted the seat behind him

and grabbed an extra helmet. She grabbed the helmet hesitantly and told him how she

doesn't like motorcycles.

"It's okay I'm a pro plus I'll keep you safe." He said puffing out his chest a little.

She smiled at him and sat on the bike. As she slid her arms around his waist she got

butterflys in her stomach. He started the bike and started driving to the scene of

mayhem. As they drove Robin tried to explain to Raven how to use the basics of her

power. He told her how she needed to control her emotions and reach out to connect with

her soul self. As he started getting a bit more in depth with her soul self they reached

thier destination and got off the bike. He told her to just call for him if she needed help.

He ran over to the fight to go help out the others. Raven looked around and saw someone

coming at her, she looked to her left to see Robin in the middle of fighting three guys. She

started saying "azarath metrion zinthos" in hopes of her powers doing something to help

her. After saying it ten more times and nothing happening she gave up and prepared to

get ready to fight. When the man threw a punch towards her face she ducked when she

stood up straight she panicked on what to do next. Her powers finally came to her aid and

a large rock incased in her aura hit the man causing him to collapse. Raven backed up

two steps from the man calming down from the rush of adrenaline in her. Robin looked

over to her quickly while the men he was fighting were getting up. He decided that the

fight needed to end and now. He grabbed two freeze pellets out of his utility belt and

threw them at the three men freezing them in place. He ran over to Raven and asked her

how she was doing. Cyborg came over and told Robin that the police were on thier way to

come and get the crooks. Starfire and Beastboy flew over to where the others were.

"Dude that was so easy." He exclaimed.

"Yes it was enjoyable how quickly the fighting went, was it not Robin." Starfire asked

Robin as she grabbed his arm and snuggled closer to him.

"Uh yeah Starfire heh" Robin said nervously backing up a step from her.

"Let's go home guys." Cyborg said getting in the T-car this time along with Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

**second chapter today dont forget to review afterwards please**

"Your sooo cheating dude!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"No I'm not no brains you're just mad cause I'm beating your little green butt!" Cyborg

yelled. As the two resident goof balls continued playing Robin walked in with piles of paper

and Starfire floating by his side talking nonstop. Raven was sitting at the table with a cup of

tea and looked over to Robin and Starfire. Robin suddenly stopped walking and looked over

to Raven giving her a small smile. Raven immediately looked down causing Robin to wonder

if he did something wrong already.

"Robin..Robin..Robin" Starfire kept repeating.

Robin looked over to Starfire and apologized for not listening to her.

"It is okay friend Robin" she said clapping her hands.

"Starfire I'll be right back I'm going to go get a drink of water." Robin said still not

paying a lot of attention to Starfire.

"Okay Robin"

Robin walked to the kitchen and went to the fridge. He grabbed the water and when

he turned to the counter to put the water down he snuck a glance at Raven to see

her reaction to him being near her. She didn't give any reaction to him. Robin left her

side and went to the cabinet to get a cup and went back to the counter. As he went

to the counter he purposely brushed up against Raven's arm. She instantly moved

to the side and lowered her head more as if it wasn't low enough already. Robin

then moved across the counter so he could make eye contact with Raven.

"Raven." She looked up instantly at the sound of her name.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning his head to the side slightly.

"Yes why?"

"I don't know I just thought..."

"I was mad at you." She said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I heard inside my mind it's one of my powers right."

"Yes but you should be able to control that."

"Oh how do I control it then?"

" I honestly don't know but I knew how you tried to. I can see that the sudden loss

of your memory also made you forget how to use your powers. As of right now I

promise that I will help you in any way to get you to learn how to use them." He said

smiling at the end.

"Wow ok thank you." Raven said with a very small smile and she got up and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

I was growing restless by the second. I looked out to the horizon and noticed the sun and how it mixed with the orange and pink hues. I looked over to Raven. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting in her usual lotus position looking as calm as ever.I looked away and started to think about how to teach Raven how to control her telepathy. Robin suddenly started thinking about how Raven had a lot of books and thought that maybe she had some of the answers in her books.

"Robin"

Robin turned his head towards Raven whose eyes were still closed. He looked at her curiously thinking that he might have imagined her talking.

"Something is coming.''

"What?"

"Something is coming.''

"Raven ,what are you talking about?" He asked getting worried and looking around.

"Something is coming to get us one by one and there is nothing going to stop it."

"Ok Raven stop it , what are you talking about?" He asked again getting agitated and staring at Raven whose eyes were still closed. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder trying to grab her attention. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder she shot up. Black tendrils of magic flew from under her cape. Her eyes were ash grey instead of their usual violet causing Robin to back away out of fear.

"Raven what are you doing? Stop!" Robin demanded.

Raven's eyes suddenly turned violet again and she collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Robin ran over to her aid and asked her what just happened. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Robin there was someone in my mind, I don't know who or how they got into my mind but they were powerful. I...I'm scared Robin."

"Raven I will protect this city and the team and you with everything I have I promise you that. Now why don't you go to your room or to the living room I'll catch up.'' He said grabbing her hands and helping her up. He noticed a fading black symbol on her wrist and blinked. When he looked again it was gone.

Raven walked to the door leading downstairs and left to go to the living room. Robin walked to the edge of the tower and sat down thinking to himself.

_How did this happen first Raven loses her memory and how to control some of her powers and now we have some strange new threat that is obviously very strong. I just hope that when the time comes to fight Raven will know how to use her powers again and the team will hopefully be strong enough to win._

**I know its not long or the best chapter but i wanted to post something and this is the best i had please dont forget to review **


End file.
